Almost Another Death
by pointless love forever
Summary: raven and red x had fallen in love but now somethings wrong with raven and is about to make a terrible mistake. She made the mistake and doesn't remember nothing will she be avenged or will something worse then memory loss happen to her?
1. A letter?

A/N:

**A/N:**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

It was a long night for Jason so when he came home he fell on the couch and was about to fall asleep when something caught his eye. Raven's necklace on the bottom was an envolope with his name on it. He opened it read it in a whisper.

_Dear Jason,_

_I know, your wondering why I gave back the necklace… it kills me to write this but I'm leaving and never coming back. Like never again in this lifetime. Please don't think this is your fault there's just a lot of crazy shit going on right now. So by 10:00 you should find my body somewhere near Titans Tower in the water. And do me a favor please don't hurt yourself. I'll love you forever no matter what._

_Love,_

_Raven_

'Shit' it was 9:55 right now and with that he put on the X suit and transported away.


	2. I HATE THEM

'I cried while writing that note to Jason. I really REALLY didn't want to do this but i had no choice.'

_Flashback_

_Knock. Knock._

_"Who is it?"_

_"Raven, it's me Robin can I come in?"_

_"Um sure… what do you need?"_

_"First why are you having a relationship with X and second I need you to do a favor for me." He might have sounded calm but Raven could tell through the bond that he was pissed and was about to kill someone._

_"Um I don't think any of this any of this is your fucking business and no I'm not going to do a 'favor' for you so go shove your problems up you're a-" said Raven but was interrupted when she pushed hard into the wall. So hard that it knocked the wind out of her. She tried to stand but the lack of oxygen made her collapsed. Robin bent down and picked her up from the neck and pushed her against the wall again except it was softer._

_"Now if you would've shut the fuck up that wouldn't have to happen and if you don't do what I say you'll regret it. Now you are going to write a letter to 'Jason' saying you are going to commit suicide. Got it?" said Robin. Raven nodded her head and he let her go and she fell to the ground._

_"Wait Robin... What does Beastboy and Cyborg think?"_

_"They think that you only tricked him that you loved him just so we can know who he really is."_

_"Ok but who told you?"_

_"Does it really fucking matter?"_

_"YES are you fucking kidding me?"_

_"Fine. Starfire told me. Happy?"_

_"Sure."_

_End of flashback_

A few tears escaped her eyes but then she began sobbing. 'I don't want to take my life from him. Especially him, he's the first that i actually know that doesn't see me as another dark gothic chick in the world, he saw me as a girl who knows magic and that's it not creepy or dark just an ordinary girl." Raven looks at the clock it says 9:54. 'Guess it's time to go now.'


	3. The Jump

Raven POV:

**Raven POV:**

What a lovely day to die today. Even though it was a rainy and windy. Raven slowly walked to the edge of the roof and was about to jump when someone was banging on the door.

"RAVEN OPEN THIS DOOR!" screamed Robin.

'_Open the door for them, jump and it'll all be over._' And with that Raven opened the door with her magic and jumped.

"RAVEN!" yelled all of the titans and one voice that she learned to fall in love with but soon they faded away once she was in the water but the second she hit the water her world went black.

**Robin POV:**

"Titans are you ready to catch X?" asked Robin.

"Yea what about Raven?" asked Cyborg.

_'Shit she must be up there already…is she going to betray us?' _"Titans we have to hurry Raven might warn him." They all ran up the stair Robin attempted to kick the door but it wouldn't budge.

"RAVEN OPEN THIS DOOR!" screamed Robin banging on the door. He attempted kicking the door again and this time it opened but what the Titans saw surprised them the most. "RAVEN!" yelled all of the titans including a voice they didn't expect to hear…_X??_

**X's POV:**

_'God please don't let me be too late…'_

"RAVEN OPEN THIS DOOR!"

_"Well I guess I'm not late… If that was Boy Blunder screaming his head off at Raven then where's Raven?' _All of sudden the door swung open and all the Titans came crashing through then following their gaze he see Raven jumping off the roof. "RAVEN!" he yelled and without thinking he ran off the roof to follow her.

**I'm sorry about not updating there was just a lot of stuff goin' on in my mind and at school so yea hope u enjoyed i think there will be one more chapter but i don't kno...some ideas?? **

**sad raven**


	4. in the hospital

**A/N: I wanna thank 718darkstar for giving me this idea so yea thanks D**

**X's POV:**

It seemed like years since Raven jumped off the Titan Tower even though it's been only two weeks. "Raven please wake up. Don't leave me here alone…" said in a whisper.

"Ugh my head hurts…really bad." Moaned Raven

"RAVEN YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Who the hell are you?!"

"HUH?"

"You heard me or was your brain to small to comprehand what I just said?"

"DOCTOR!"

**Raven's POV:**

_'Is this guy an idoit or what?! Hmm where am I?'_

"Ms. Roth…Ms. Roth?"

"Hmm…oh what?"

"Do you know where you are?"

"Nope."

"Do you know where you are suppose to be?"

"At home with the monks in Azarath DUH." _'This guy is an idiot too, god where the hell am I?'_

**Normal POV:**

"Mr. Xavior, do you know a place called Azarath?"

"Yeah it's where she came from why?"

"I think we need to call the Teen Titans over here."

"NO!" yelled Jason. Just the thought of them made him pissed. _'I bet Robin had something to do with Raven jumping…Starfire not likely but maybe… Beastboy he's annoying but I doubt he would say something to make her do that… Cyborg VERY unlikely… so that leaves Robin…that son of a-'_

"What? Why?"

"Oh uh I think one of _them_ is the cause of what happened to Raven. THAT'S why."

"Well _one_ of them can help us any ideas of who we can call?"

"Cyborg is the one who understands the most so him."

"Ok I'll be right back."

"Have I become forgotten over here?" asked a slightly annoyed Raven.

"Sorry Rae." said Jason a little embarassed.

"DON'T call me Rae." And something blew up in another room.

"Ok ok just calm down." As Jason raised his hands innocently

"Fine. So who are you?"

"Well I'm Jason… you're boyfriend." Jason said and laughed nervously.

**Raven's POV:**

A bunch of memories came flooding back to her and her head started hurting again but worse.

"Ow."

" What? What happened?"

"My head hurts and a bunch of memories came to me an-"

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY BABY SISTER?!" Raven flinched hearing his voice SO loud _'Whoever that guy is he's a little over dramatic. I'm glad I don't know him.' _All of sudden the door burst open reveiling a half robot half human guy out of breath.

"RAVEN IS THAT YOU?? GOD I'LL KILL JASON WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM?!" yelled Cyborg and he turned to see who was sitting in the room with his baby sister and saw Jason. He was about to kill Jason but Raven's voice stopped him.

"Why do you want to kill my boyfriend? And…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

**X's POV:**

_'Thank god she's on my side'_ "Uh Cyborg... She doesn't remember anything and i'm pretty sure you gave her a worse headache."

"Oh sorry Rae but what do you mean she doesn't remember anything?"

"DON'T CALL ME RAE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?!" And then something blew up but this time her eyes were glowing black like blacker then black (a/n: i don't even think that's possible but oh well)and stuff started flying everywhere They both slowly backed away and once they got close to the door they ran away not far but somewhere Raven couldn't go the men's bathroom.

"OK _X_ what did you do to my baby sister?"

"What did bird boy tell you when she wrote that letter?"

"What letter?"

"What bird boy didn't tell you his plan of capturing me?"

'Yeah but he never said anything about a letter. So what was on this letter?" X was about to reply but someone came into the bathroom.

"Um excuse me Mr. Jason but Raven is asking for you and Mr. Cyborg we need to talk to you about Azarath."

"Ok we'll talk later Cy and please don't tell the titans."

"Fine."

**With Raven**

More memories came back but this time it was all the times she used magic and the times when she lost control._ 'AAAHHHH why do these memories keep coming back? What if i don't want to remember and feel this pain?' _"DOCTOR!"the doctor poked his head in and said quietly,"Yes Ms. Roth?"

"Can you tell me why i keep getting flashbacks?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well like just now i had memories of me when i used magic or lost control."

"Maybe if you do something you used to do then maybe you will get your memories back."

"OK can you get Jason for me please?"

"Sure." and the doctor left shutting the door quietly. Raven starts rubbing her temples whispering'' This is all a dream right? RIGHT?!"

"Raven?"

"Oh hey..."

"You okay?"

"Yea sure... Hey is this a dream?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Then can you tell me about myself? Like what happened my whole life on this stinky planet?"

"Um I only knew you from our first fight and then you knew me as Jason, we started dating a few weeks later. I gave you a necklace last week friday. On saturday i came home from work found a letter from you saying you killing yourself and you returned the necklace and so i went after yo- Rae are you okay?" Raven was rubbing her temples even harder.

"My head hurts like a mother fricker."

"Maybe I'll tell you more tomorrow kay?" All Jason got was a nod and he walked out of the room pissed. Not because of Raven it was because he WAS going to find out what happened to Raven and for some reason he has a feeeling that it has something to do with Robin.

**Ok i know this took me a forever long time I'm not used to having long chapters it just freaks me out shivers ANYWAYS i hope you enjoyed i will get this updated faster. oh yea i changed my name from sad raven to anju's lil sista so yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	5. AN

Well…I'm so terribly sorry for falling off this planet. There was a lot of stuff going on and yeah not exactly the greatest year but whatever. I'll try to hurry up and get this story done but I'm kinda lost so please bear with me.

Oh and if you sent a message or something to me I probably didn't get it cuz I kinda forgot my password to my old email account heh heh so I just now changed it so yeah

Anyways I gotta get to work

Thanks

pointless love forever


End file.
